


Crazy

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Bat Family - Fandom, Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: Some reflection on the Red Robin fiasco





	Crazy

Tim didn’t wake up every morning and think “today I’ll fight with Damian,” but honestly, he might as well. The result would be about the same.

This time it was something simple. Damian and Dick were going out on patrol again, for the fourth night in a row, and Tim was not invited.

Tim was never invited. Dick and Damian were there own dynamic duo, and they had glory days to relive. Tim didn’t mean to yell, he really didn’t, but it happened anyway. He had snapped at them both and retreated to his bedroom.

He knew he was overreacting. It shouldn’t bother him that much. It just… brought back memories.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

“Hey,” said Dick, stepping into the room.

“Hi.”

“Looks like we need to talk.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.”

“So?” Dick flopped down on the bed next to Tim. “What was that?”

“He cuts me out of everything.”

“I see.”

“And I lose everyone.”

“Explain?”

“Bruce, you… He gets Robin, and I get left alone.”

“You haven’t lost me or Bruce. We’re still here. You aren’t Robin anymore, but what does that matter? That doesn’t mean you get exiled from the family.”

“Except it did?” Tim heard his voice shake around the question. He was dangerously close to tears. “You sent me away. Bruce was gone, and you were here with Damian and I was supposed to ‘become my own person,’ or whatever, but I— I didn’t want to go. And it didn’t matter.”

“Oh,” said Dick.

“We used to be so close and then…” The tears broke and fell down Tim’s face.

“You didn’t believe me,” he whispered. “I told you Bruce was alive, but you didn’t believe me. And then you took Robin, and I _know_ why you did it. He needed you. But I needed you too.”

“Tim, I—”

“I just thought… what about me?”

“You were right, okay? I should have listened.”

“But you didn’t. It was— it was awful, and I was alone, and then I started to think, what if I was wrong? Everybody else thought so. What if Bruce was dead, and I was never going to see him again, and I really was losing my mind?”

“Nobody thought you were losing your mind.”

“Grief stricken. Delusional. Seeing things that weren’t there.”

“Wrong, okay? We just thought you were wrong.”

“Well I wasn’t.”

“I know.”

“You called me crazy,” Tim reminded him. “I know I wasn’t supposed to hear it, but I did.”

“Tim…”

“You made me think I was crazy and it was— it was— do you know what it’s like to lose yourself? To not trust anything you see or feel or think or to— to be unreliable? God! Everyone else thought I was, so why not?”

“Tim.”

“It was too much.” Tim put his head in his hands to hide the tears and sobbed. “Too much, it was too much, and I needed you, and you weren’t _there_.”

Tim felt Dick’s arms wrap around him. “I’m sorry. You were right. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not. What can I do?”

Tim shook his head. “I just… want things to be the way they were before.”

“I don’t think I can make that happen for you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Personal note: two months ago, I started having hallucinations and hearing voices in my head. This fic is, for me, a reflection on the way it feels to lose your mind. Tim didn't really lose his, but I did, and it didn't feel great.


End file.
